


Don't trade Dragons

by gin_tonic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A joint mission brings Charlie and Kingsley closer than Charlie had dared to hope for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't trade Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angela_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angela_snape).



> Written for angela_snape who gave me the prompt "snow" with the pairing Charlie/Kingley in Janurary.
> 
> Once again I would like to thank my beta crimson_vipera, especially because she's not only thorough and quick, but also wonderful!

Landing knee deep in snow, Charlie wondered why he'd let himself be talked into this. He wasn't even an Auror – and yet he was chasing down a criminal. He'd even agreed to work undercover, for Merlin's sake! And a fat lot of good it had done him.

At first everything had worked out fine. The Dragontraders – a highly illegal group who smuggled and sold dragons, dragon eggs, as well as dragon parts as ingredients for potions – had accepted him in their midst after he'd got them a rare horn worth thousands. But then there had been rumours of a big coup, the Traders had been tense, bad tempers easily triggered, and when someone had started doubting Charlie's loyalty, things had done pear-shaped. He still had the bruises to prove it.

A strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Charlie blinked up at the reason why he was doing this. Kingsley. Steady, strong and oh so very convincing.

"How much further?" he asked slightly breathlessly.

"We should have him by now," Kingsley said and shook his head. "The coordinates are correct."

 

Despite all the shit that had gone down, Charlie, after managing to get away, had had enough information about the deal that was about to happen. A group of Aurors was supposed to take down the Traders while Charlie – who still couldn't quite grasp his involvement in this – and Kinglsey followed another one to the lair of the other group.

"The snowstorm's getting worse," Charlie said, shielding his eyes. There wasn't much that magic could do against this.

"We should take cover and wait it out. The bloke can't be far and he surely isn't going anywhere either." Kingsley pointed at a group of rocks far to their right. "Over there."

They did find a cave that would shield them from the weather. While Kingsley took care of warding their hide-out, Charlie conjured a fire and transfigured rocks into mats and blankets. When he turned around, Kingsley was undressing. Whatever he had planned to say got stuck in his throat and he swallowed hard.

"We need to get out of the wet clothes or we'll freeze to death despite the fire." Kingsley, now wearing nothing but his tight boxers, put his clothes on some rocks to dry, then looked expectantly at Charlie. Charlie hesitated, debating whether hiding his hard-on was worth freezing to death, but decided that getting out of his wet clothing was worth the humiliation. He turned around and undressed. He jumped as Kingsley put his hands on his shoulders.

"Skin contact will keep us warm." Kingsley nearly managed to sound matter-of-factly, but there was something else hanging behind his words as well.

Questions were nagging and scratching at the edges of Charlie's mind, but the urge to get what he'd wanted for so long was stronger. He decided to keep his worries for later and leant back against Kingsley's chest. Kingsley's arms encircled him and he kissed Charlie's neck. A shiver ran down Charlie's spine and he put his hands on Kingsley's. Their hips began to move simultaneously, slow at first, rolling, then pressing Charlie's arse and Kingsley's swelling cock closer together, eliciting a groan from Kingsley.

"I want you so much," Charlie said huskily and turned around in Kingsley's arms, leaning up to kiss him deeply. Kingsley's lips were still cold, even though his body – his dick – were hot against Charlie's skin. They moved backwards until they were near the fire, and sank down on a mat. Kingsley lay on top of Charlie, their hips moving again.

"So hot," Kingsley's rasp slithered over Charlie's skin, right down to his cock, before he kissed him again. Charlie spread his legs and reached down to take their dicks in his hand. He nearly came at the realisation that they were touching like that. He started moving his hand, pumping, first slow, then faster. They stopped kissing at one point, only sharing their ragged breaths, their moans.

Kingsley came first and as Charlie continued stroking during those moments of snapping hips and groans, he came too. After Kingsley collapsed on top of him, Charlie put his arms around him, holding him close, holding on because in the one part of his brain that was not fuzzy with languid warmth, he knew this might not last.

 

******

 

When the snow storm had passed, they dressed again and Kingsley put disguising spells on them before they left their hide-out. Kingsley did quick check of the coordinates where they had expected to find their bad guy and started off into the snow, leaving Charlie no choice but to follow, wand drawn and ready. They went in the direction they had planned on going in before, their eyes watchful as they scanned the landscape. But the snow lay thick and there were no traces to be found.

At least, until Charlie spotted a bit of colour admits the white. He started running even before his shout had made Kingsley turn around. He stumbled a couple of times, then stopped about two yards away from what he had thought to be a hint on where their bad guy might have gone to. Instead, it was their bad guy. He registered Kingsley's shuffling run through the snow and propelled himself into motion, kneeling down next to the guy. He pulled off his gloves, put his fingers on the man's neck to search for a pulse. The skin was cold, nearly frozen. He was about to give up, when he registered a faint _thumpa, thumpa_.

"He's alive!"

Kingsley immediately grabbed Charlie's hand and the guy's arm and Disapparated.

 

******

 

Charlie was still dizzy when Kingsley came back out from the ward in St. Mungo's. He’d rarely done a side-along threesome, especially not one that went that much of a distance.

Kingsley's face was serious, but there was a certain satisfaction about it that told Charlie that the guy would survive to be brought to court and sent to jail. He asked about him nevertheless.

"He'll make it," Kingsley said and suppressed a yawn. "Listen, I got to file paperwork –"

"Yeah, I figured." Charlie held out his hand for Kingsley to shake. He had already expected this, kind of. The whole thing would end on a friendly goodbye, maybe even the promise to floo-call, though that promise would most likely never be kept. There would be an official thank-you note for department co-operation and a commendation, if Charlie was lucky. And really, he was prepared to take that, take what he could get. Didn't mean he had to be particularly happy about it. "I guess I'll see you around."

Kingsley looked at Charlie's hand and snorted. "If you would let me finish. I wanted to say that I would file some paperwork and that I will drop by your place later." Kingsley pressed a kiss to Charlie's lips. "If you are okay with that."

"Oh." Charlie blinked. Then pinched himself, because surely he must be dreaming. Only he wasn’t. A smile spread over his face "Right. I'll fix dinner then." Kingsley winked at that, squeezed his hand and left. Maybe he knew that Charlie would never be a good cook and that whatever he'd serve would be takeaway. Or maybe Kingsley knew what a massive dork Charlie was. Or maybe that wink was just a suggestion of what might come later – Charlie flushed at the thought, then grinned. Well. Charlie would just take whatever he could get.

 

The End


End file.
